Last Christmas
by Yumichi
Summary: Hitsugaya x Hinamori, Hitsugaya is in the care of the 4th unit, and hinamori is sitting there. will he wake up in time for christmas? fluffy, more fluffy, and sappy goodness! douzo! [spoiler warnings!]


**Last Christmas**

HitsuxHina, sappy sweet stuff

A/N: I don't own bleach, or any of their characters… and with that o also don't own the anime, or the manga! I'm just borrowing the characters for my own sadistic writing! The song and lyrics for Last Christmas was written by George Michael, so I don't own that either! Enjoy!

Hinamori woke up to find herself, asleep beside Hitsugaya, and then it hit her that he was hurt, badly. She vaguely remembered but she had an idea of what happened. _He went back to save me… I was being a burden again… oh Shiro-chan…_ Thinking about it made her heart break. She remembered how she tried to kill him, but in the end, she was just being used by that Aizen…

The tears welded in her eyes, and started to flow. She chose to believe her captain over her childhood friend. He got hurt because he went back to save her, and now, he was in a coma because of it. _I'm so stupid. I'll always just be a burden to everyone. _The tears now flowed freely down her face. He'd been in this state for 2 months now, and it was nearing Christmas time, yet, he still didn't want to wake up from his deep sleep.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special._

"Shiro-chan, can you hear me? It's almost Christmas. I have to make snow angels, build snowmen, and have a snowball fight with you…" Every word she said felt like a stab to her heart.

"You promised you'd do those things with me. Winter's going to pass if you don't wake up." She remembered how last year she had left him with Kira and Matsumoto to go and walk with Aizen instead of staying with him… a pang of heartache made her tears start again. She wiped them away with the sleeve of her uniform.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

She wasn't surprised, if the reason he wouldn't wake up was because she had betrayed him. She had forgotten that he lived to protect her. _I'm so stupid. How could I not tell that letter from Aizen was fake?_

"Shiro-chan, wake-up. You have to make it snow for me remember?" Her smile was a weary, tired one, and she fixed a stray hair off of his face. He looked so peaceful. His face was relaxed, and he wasn't frowning, like how he always did when she called him by his pet-name.

_Once bitten and twice shy_

_I keep my distance but you still catch my eye_

_Tell me baby do you recognize me?_

_Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me_

She recalled how she didn't give Hitsugaya a present, yet she hand-knit a scarf and hand-made a card for Aizen for Christmas last year. She hated herself for her foolishness.

_(Happy Christmas!) I wrapped it up and sent it_

_With a note saying "I Love You" I meant it_

_Now I know what a fool I've been_

_But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again_

"Ne, Shiro-chan, I've knit you a scarf, but I want it to match your eyes, but I don't remember what colours they are. Why don't you open them up so I can see?" She willed him to wake up, open his eyes so she could tell him how sorry she was.

Last Christmas, she had forgotten about him at the annual party for captains and vice captains. All she did was follow her captain around. He came up to her to talk to her, and yet, she said to him that she was busy. Hinamori felt so lonely now. She had lost Aizen, but she didn't care about him anymore.

_A crowded room, friends with tired eyes_

_I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice_

_My God I thought you were someone to rely on_

_Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_

_A man undercover but you tore me apart_

_(Oooh Oooh)_

Hinamori walked over to the window, and looked outside. It was a beautiful night, stars shining brightly, and the moon was full. She wished she was watching it on the roof top with her Shiro-chan. She thought of the countless hours she spent, watching the sky with him.

"Aizen, I don't love you. I've never loved you. I hope I never see you on the face of earth _ever again._" She walked back to where Hitsugaya lay, and sat down in her seat.

_Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again_

"Shiro-chan… I know how much you love me now. I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner. Wake up, so you can hear what I have to say to you… please…" The tears clouded her vision. She couldn't see that he was stirring in his bed.

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_

_(Gave you my heart)_

Aizen betrayed all of soul society. It shattered her heart, but she knew that if Hitsugaya woke up, he would pick up all the pieces and put it together again. She rubbed his cold hand in her hands to warm it up.

_A man undercover but you tore me apart_

_Next year_

"Toushiro, please… Wake up for me…" She closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling down her face, and she held his hands even harder, without noticing that Hitsugaya opened his eyes.

"I love you, Hitsugaya Toushiro, so wake up, so I can tell it to your face, come on!" She was angry at herself, and at how selfish she had once acted. She pounded on his chest, willing him to wake up. With every hit, it became softer and softer, until she broke down, and started to sob on his chest. He was surprised to find one very distraught Hinamori on him, crying. He lifted his free hand, and put it on top of her head. She looked up, bewildered to find that her prince had woken up.

"Shiro-chan!" She leapt onto him, and threw her arms around his neck, and hugged him. He was caught off-guard by all the things happening at once, but he comprehended the hug, and within a split second, hugged her back.

_I'll give it to someone; I'll give it to someone special_

_Someone, someone_

She had calmed down, and took her head off of his shoulder to look at him, eye to eye.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting for 2 months now." She pouted, but in reality, she was the happiest person alive, to know that Hitsugaya woke up.

"Gomen, ne, Momo." He took his hand, and wiped a straying tear off her face. "I'm going to have to make extra snowballs to throw at you, make a bigger snowman this year with you, watch you make beautiful snow angels," he paused to lift her head up to look at him. "And my eyes are green."

She was shocked. "B-but… how… did you know I said those things…?" She was confused, yet happy at the same time that he heard her.

"I was sleeping, soundly and happily, mind you, and then I heard some girl. She kept crying, _'Shiro-chan, wake up. We have to do this and this and this.'_ And when I wake up, what do I find? Bed wetter Momo abusing me, and crying on me and making my shirt all wet." He mocked annoyance, but in truth, he was ecstatic that she was here.

"S-sorry, Shiro-chan." She smiled, and began to ruffle up his already disheveled hair.

"Stop it you, bed wetter Momo!" He crossed his arms over his chest, and then he smiled.

_I'll give it to someone; I'll give it to someone special_

_Who'll give me something in return_

_I'll give it to someone_

_Hold my heart and watch it burn_

_I'll give it to someone; I'll give it to someone special_

He pulled her in for a bear hug. "You know, I woke up 'cause I could hear your voice. I was in the dark and it was cold, but I kept hearing this whisper telling me to wake up. So I followed it, and it brought me to warmth, and light. I love you Hinamori Momo."

"I… ano…" Hinamori was at a loss for words to describe what she felt. All she could do was hug him back. Then, without hesitation she said, "I love you back more."

_I've got you here to stay_

_I can love you for a day_

"Ne, Shiro-chan, can I sleep beside you?" Hinamori asked. He scooted over a little so that both of them could fit, and lifted the covers so Hinamori would be covered as well. He pulled her into a hug. He looked outside, and he took his zanpakutou, and it began to snow outside. She fell asleep on his chest, while Hitsugaya hugged him closer to his chest.

_I thought you were someone special_

_Gave you my heart_

_I'll give it to someone; I'll give it to someone_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_You gave it away_

_I'll give it to someone; I'll give it to someone._

"Merry Christmas, Momo." With that, he fell asleep, whilst hugging her through the cold of the night.

End

A/N: YAY! I was listening to this song, and I got verrryyy inspired to write a fic about it! ) hope you liked it! Comments and reviews welcome!


End file.
